warriorsalivefandomcom-20200213-history
Hollyleaf
In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight'' Edit :Hollykit is born to Leafpool and Crowfeather, along with her brothers Jaykit and Lionkit. She is seen playing with a mouse with her siblings at the beginning of the book. :One day, after trying unsuccessfully to hunt down the cubs of a dead fox that they found on their territory, Hollykit's brother, Jaykit, ends up falling off a ravine. Hollypaw seems to think she is destined to be the medicine cat. :Hollykit takes on the name of Hollypaw after Leafpool agrees to be her mentor. However, Hollypaw does not do well as a medicine cat apprentice. She goes to fetch some herbs the morning after Graystripe and Millie return. :Hollypaw quickly heads out but returns with the wrong herb. Treating injuries often makes her squeamish, and she begins to doubt her skills at her duty. :Soon Leafpool takes her to practice battle moves, which she excels at. She's dedicated and believes that Firestar should have made her a warrior apprentice. :Hollypaw decides to become a warrior apprentice instead, and Brackenfur becomes her new mentor. : :During the Daylight Gathering, which was suggested by Squirrelflight during the previous Gathering, she wins the fighting competition against Heatherpaw, a WindClan apprentice, who was more experienced than Hollypaw. Firestar rewards her by allowing her to have first prey from the fresh-kill pile for winning the fighting contest. :She and Squirrelflight both congratulate Jaypaw when the Clan leaders announce that he saved Breezepaw and Lionpaw. ''Dark River'' Edit :Hollypaw is worried about her friend in RiverClan, Willowpaw, a medicine cat apprentice. She knows that RiverClan moved their camp to the island where the Gatherings were held, and also that RiverClan is having problems. She asks Jaypaw to find out what is happening in RiverClan through asking Willowpaw, because she isn't a medicine cat apprentice anymore, and won't see her at the half-moon medicine cat meeting. :One night, she has a dream about Willowpaw. In the dream, it is raining. Willowpaw is running ahead of her, and Hollypaw cannot catch up. She tries to call to her, to ask her what is going on in RiverClan. But Willowpaw cannot hear her, and she wakes up, disturbed. :She starts to realize that Lionpaw is very tired and grumpy during the day, and attempts to question him about it. However, he is touchy, and sharply tells her that nothing is wrong. She feels upset about this, remembering when she and her littermates shared everything with each other. She asks Jaypaw if he knows what's going on with Lionpaw, but Jaypaw tells her he doesn't. While on patrol with Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Cinderpaw the next morning, they scent fox in their territory. Cinderpaw is first to announce it is female, but the scent is stale. Hollypaw is puzzled by this, knowing that Cinderpaw had never come across a fox before. :That night, she notices that once again, Lionpaw is missing from the den. Hollypaw starts to go and find him, and Cinderpaw decides to come along. They go out into the forest, trying to pick up his scent trail. His scent leads to the WindClan border, which worries Hollypaw. She and Cinderpaw then see Lionpaw near the border, playing with the WindClan apprentice Heatherpaw, who Hollypaw also fought at the Daylight Gathering. Hollypaw growls angry and interrupts them. Lionpaw becomes defiant and angry, and the two start to argue. She threatens to tell Brambleclaw if Lionpaw continues to see Heatherpaw, putting their bond at risk. He becomes furious, and storms off back to camp. Hollypaw is still worried, however, wondering if Lionpaw will ever forgive her. :When Millie interrupts her own warrior ceremony to tell Firestar she wants to keep her kittypet name, Hollypaw grows uneasy. When Daisy and Brook stick up for her, some of the Clan start to agree. Hollypaw is against this, arguing that they must live by the warrior code and that Millie should have accepted a proper Clan name. :She is later given her assessment, along with Cinderpaw and Mousepaw. Mousepaw becomes determined to catch a squirrel in the Sky Oak, so Hollypaw and Cinderpaw watch anxiously as he climbs it. Their mentors, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, and Spiderleg all come running, and watch Mousepaw climb the tree. When Mousepaw gets stuck, Cinderpaw climbs up to get him, despite her father's protests. Hollypaw is horrified when Cinderpaw slips and falls out of the tree. Spiderleg orders her to go and fetch Leafpool. Hollypaw bursts into camp and leads Leafpool and Jaypaw to where Cinderpaw is. When they realize that Cinderpaw has broken a hind leg, Leafpool becomes very upset, reminded of her old mentor, Cinderpelt. Hollypaw tells Jaypaw that she has never seen Leafpool so upset before. :During the next gathering, she tries to talk to Willowpaw, but she tells her that she cannot talk, and leaves. :After deciding to find RiverClan's problem on her own, Hollypaw travels to RiverClan's territory. However, she is held captive in the RiverClan temporary camp. While there, twoleg kits invade RiverClan's camp. The next day, Squirrelflight comes to fetch her. :Near the end of the book, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw search for the missing kits from WindClan. Before that, Hollypaw had accused of Lionpaw of betraying his Clan, but she was stopped by Jaypaw, who calmly told her that she was still being punished for helping Willowpaw. Heatherpaw and Breezepaw search with them too, and they rescue the kits from drowning in the tunnels where her brother and Heatherpaw used to meet. Hollypaw then decides that she can no longer be friends with Willowpaw anymore, as she was training to be a warrior now, not a medicine cat. ''Outcast'' Edit :After bringing prey to the queens, Hollypaw speaks to her mother, Squirrelflight, about being both a warrior and a mother. Squirrelflight tries to reassure her, but Hollypaw is frustrated still. :Hollypaw is present at Foxkit and Icekit's apprentice ceremony. Later, she goes on a patrol with Firestar and Brackenfur to find Berrynose and Birchfall trespassing and hunting on ShadowClan territory. Later, Hollypaw finds Jaypaw sheltering from the rain, but he admits that he was looking for another way into the tunnels after Hollypaw voiced her suspicions. When Jaypaw tells his sister about the ancient cats, Hollypaw is fascinated yet hesitant about keeping the stories a secret. In the end, she agrees. During a hunting patrol Brook talks about the Tribe and comments that Hollypaw is a good hunter because of her strong back legs. Like her siblings Jaypaw and Lionpaw, Hollypaw longs to go to the mountains. Later Hollypaw tells Cinderpaw that she would focus on becoming a better hunter before training to become a better fighter. Hollypaw watches an advanced training session for the new warriors Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker, and is disturbed when Ashfur and Lionpaw start to fight savagely. She participates in the training session, but is distracted with memories of the fight. Her father Brambleclaw reassures her and tells her that she is his little thinker. :After Hollypaw and her siblings are given permission to join Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight on the journey to help the Tribe, she goes with Squirrelflight to WindClan to bring Crowfeather and Breezepaw to ThunderClan. Hollypaw also thinks about how she can become the leader of ThunderClan throughout the book and is worried that she is acting ambitious but later convinced herself that she isn't. :Hollypaw, along with Jaypaw, Lionpaw, Brambleclaw, Crowfeather, Breezepaw, Tawnypelt, Stormfur, Brook, Night, and Talon journey to the Tribe of Rushing Water. Hollypaw and the other apprentices meet a loner named Purdy and secretly agrees with Breezepaw when he voices his annoyance that Purdy is with them. She sees cows for the first time as well. While traveling there she, Lionpaw and Breezepaw enter a barn to catch some fresh-kill against orders. She does not think it a good idea, but decides to come because she wants to help them. After they catch some prey, they are attacked by dogs and are saved by Purdy as he shows them a way out of the barn. :Afterwards, Hollypaw picks ticks off Purdy to thank him for saving them. She finds out that Purdy's owners had died and that he was living on his own. She commented on how his life was harder than the elders of a Clan. When the cats are close to the Tribe's home, Hollypaw yowls loudly, warning the intruders and almost causing a fight. When the group of cats get to the Tribe of Rushing Water she teaches "to-be's" on fighting techniques with Lionpaw and Breezepaw. While she finds it difficult, she enjoys the experience of being a mentor. However, she and Lionpaw admit to each other that they don't think the Tribe can learn Clan ways. Hollypaw is part of the patrol that brings the message about the boundaries to the intruders, and is horrified when she realizes the intruders have no code of honor to follow. Hollypaw is pleased that the Tribe chose to fight the intruders rather than flee. :Before the battle against the rogues begin, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Breezepaw, and Pebble enter through a hole in the ceiling to scare off the nursing she-cats. Hollypaw fought very hard in the battle. When it was over, she became horrified when she saw Lionpaw covered in blood; thinking it was his own. It was, however, the blood of the cats whom he had been fighting, and she helps him wash his pelt. Jaypaw gets them alone after this, and tells them both about the prophecy. ''Eclipse'' Edit :Hollypaw stresses highly over the prophecy, and is exasperated when Lionpaw shows little concern. She wants to use her powers to preserve the warrior code. She and her brothers return to the The Lake territory, along with Crowfeather, Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Breezepaw. Stormfur and Brook remain with the Tribe of Rushing Water. :Hollypaw, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and Brackenfur go to find out why WindClan was stealing food from ThunderClan territory. They meet Harespring, Owlwhisker, and Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy. Harespring attacks Brambleclaw, but Brambleclaw easily pins him down. Ashfoot then begs for him to let her Clanmate go and leave WindClan territory. Brambleclaw does so reluctantly. When she tells Lionpaw, he carelessly rips moss which Hollypaw observes is too messy for kits. :Hollypaw finds another tunnel that leads to WindClan, but she doesn't tell Lionpaw in fear of him using it to meet with Heatherpaw. :After Blossomkit, Briarkit, and Bumblekit are born, she congratulates Jaypaw for helping Leafpool with the birthing. :During the battle with WindClan and RiverClan, Hollypaw helps Mousewhisker into the battle after he pokes his eye with a thorn in the darkness. When she goes to get help from ShadowClan, Ivytail is guarding the camp and tries to stop her. However, Hollypaw successfully convinces Blackstar to help. :Hollypaw is the first cat to see Sol on WindClan territory, and she thinks he is a lion. The others think she is just seeing things. She later helps her littermates find Sol, and is strangely mesmerized by his amber eyes. :After the battle, Hollypaw is the one who discovers Squirrelflight's wound, when Leafpool tells everyone to leave her, she protests as Sandstorm guides her away. She helps build a soft nest out of ferns for Squirrelflight. :She and her brothers head out to find Sol, the cat who claimed to know the sun would disappear. During the travel, she pricks her nose on a thorn in the dark and is tired from the long travel so soon after the battle. When they find Sol, they offer to let him come to ThunderClan. When they start home, they are stopped by a ShadowClan patrol and taken to their camp even though they didn't cross the border. In the camp, Hollypaw sees Tawnypelt's three kits. Once they return, Hollypaw is promptly ordered to go hunting with Lionpaw, and their mentors. :At the end of the book, Hollypaw is seen heard murmuring "The Warrior Code" repeatedly under her breath and this annoys Jaypaw. :She also gets her warrior name along with Lionpaw and Cinderpaw, becoming Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart. ''Long Shadows'' Edit :Sol has stopped ShadowClan in believing in the warrior code. Due to this cause, Hollyleaf goes with her brothers to spy on ShadowClan. Later in the book Tawnypelt brings her kits, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, and Dawnpaw, to ThunderClan as to teach them about StarClan. Hollyleaf is on the patrol that finds them by the border. :Hollyleaf, Jaypaw, Lionblaze, Tigerpaw, Flamepaw, and Dawnpaw create a fake sign from StarClan (which turns into a real sign when Raggedstar and Runningnose appear) to bring ShadowClan back to the warrior code. While Ashfur almost pushed the three cats off into a blazing fire, it was revealed that Squirrelflight was not any of the three's mother and Brambleclaw is not their father even though he thinks he is. Ashfur tells them that he is not going to keep their secret, and leaves, sparing Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's lives. :When he leaves, Hollyleaf immediately demands of Squirrelflight if she had told the truth—and Squirrelflight apologized, admitting she had told the truth, and that she truly wasn't the three's mother. Hollyleaf quickly comes to resent Squirrelflight for lying about them being her kits. :She is horrified when she learns of Ashfur's intention to announce her heritage at the Gathering, because she believes it will make the other Clans hate ThunderClan for their diluted blood even more. However, unlike her siblings, she sees the futility in trying to dissuade Ashfur, telling him to his face that if he wants to destroy his own Clan that it's his business. :Later, Ashfur and Squirrelflight are missing when the Clan gets together to attend the Gathering. Hollyleaf thinks to herself that she wouldn't care if Squirrelflight never returned to camp. She shies away from thinking of Ashfur at all. Squirrelflight finally arrives, covered in mud from an apparent fall into a stream. Firestar gets tired of waiting for Ashfur and the patrol leaves without him, only to find his lifeless body in the stream at the WindClan border. At first it is assumed that he has drowned, but Leafpool discovers a laceration on his neck that confirms that he was murdered. ''Sunrise'' Edit :Hollyleaf is later chosen to go on the Sol patrol, on which they go to the sun-drown place to find Sol, as Firestar believes him responsible for Ashfur's death. She is charmed by Sol for a while, but then loses interest. Her tongue gets stuck on the ice, and Brackenfur has to help her get unstuck. She helps to try and get Brambleclaw and Birchfall out of the water by holding the stick when they fall in the sun-drown-place's depths. :After Honeyfern's death, saving Briarkit from a snake bite, she goes into Leafpool's den to demand information about her parentage from the medicine cat. Leafpool misinterprets Hollyleaf's question ("Tell me everything you know!") believing that Hollyleaf knows that Leafpool knows that she killed Ashfur. Hollyleaf tries to deny, but is overcome by guilt and self-disgust and confesses. When she explains why she did it, Leafpool reveals that she is Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze's true mother. Hollyleaf is overcome with hate for the cat who broke the warrior code to give birth to her, and becomes obsessed with learning the identity of her father. :After finding out her father was Crowfeather, a WindClan warrior. Obsessed as she was with the warrior code, she could not stand being both a medicine cat's kit and half-Clan. At the Gathering she revealed the truth about her heritage, screeching her hate for the cats who gave birth to her and Squirrelflight, who lied to her and her littermates. She is shocked by the blatant disapproval the other cats show for her revelation, believing that she had done the right thing. Leafpool, ashamed of what she had done, steps down as the ThunderClan medicine cat. Hollyleaf leaves the Gathering and returns to ThunderClan. Hollyleaf then finds Leafpool's deathberries and prepares to force the medicine cat to eat them when Leafpool says she has already lost everything, and that it would be worse for her if she stayed alive. Hollyleaf hesitates, then lets Leafpool live. :Hollyleaf decides to leave the Clans, because she couldn't stand being a half-Clan cat and a medicine cat's kit, and she is spotted running for the tunnels. Lionblaze and Jayfeather follow her to try and stop her, but Hollyleaf does not listen. She then admits that she was the one who killed Ashfur. Jayfeather reaches into her memories unwillingly, and he realizes exactly how she killed Ashfur. Just as she enters the the tunnels to leave the Clans, the tunnel entrance collapses. It is unknown if she was truly killed in the collapse. :Jayfeather and Lionblaze return back to the ThunderClan camp. To let Hollyleaf be remembered like the other passed warriors and to hide the fact that she had gone into the tunnels to get away from her Clanmates, Jayfeather and Lionblaze tell the Clan that Hollyleaf had accidentally ran into the tunnels while chasing a squirrel. They also don't tell them that she killed Ashfur, so she could be remembered as a brave and noble warrior, not a terrible murderer. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice'' Edit :In the prologue, Hollyleaf is mentioned at a meeting between Bluestar, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Lionheart, and Feathertail. At one point, Lionheart claims that if they had meddled with the prophecy more, then "Hollyleaf might not have been lost." Revealing that if Hollyleaf is alive, she is out of StarClan's reach. :When Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw are in the abandoned Twoleg nest garden discussing the prophecy, Jayfeather and Lionblaze tell Dovepaw that Hollyleaf wasn't one of the Three and that she was. :After Jayfeather battles with Breezepelt and Brokenstar alongside Honeyfern, he sees the StarClan cats lined up together before him and he couldn't see Hollyleaf. Jayfeather thinks that she may still be alive or that she had gone to a very bad place. :The last time she is mentioned in the book is when Cinderheart goes to the medicine den looking for herbs to make Poppyfrost happier, when she bursts out about how much she misses Hollyleaf. ''Fading Echoes'' Edit :In Fading Echoes, she is only briefly mentioned by Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Cinderheart. She is also mentioned by Squirrelflight as she and Jayfeather travel to the ShadowClan camp. Also, she is mentioned to Dovepaw when Jayfeather talks about why Hollyleaf left the Clan. Jayfeather says that not being one of the Three was the hardest thing to comprehend for her, in addition to finding out who her parents were. He does not mention the part about Leafpool and Crowfeather to Dovepaw, instead saying it wasn't important. Hollyleaf is rarely mentioned ever again. :After Jayfeather finds Tigerheart, and Tigerheart begins to leave, Jayfeather senses himself being watched, and sniffs the air. Jayfeather notes that the scent is very familiar. It is unsure if this was Hollyleaf or not. : ''Night Whispers ::Lionblaze, on a patrol with Cinderheart, sees the collapsed tunnel where Hollyleaf supposedly died, and is frightened at the sight of it. However, he continues to hide the incident from her and the rest of the Clan. ::Later, when Jayfeather is sorting through his herb storage, he finds a tuft of Hollyleaf's fur. This reminds him of when Hollyleaf was training as a medicine cat, and he stores it back in. It is suspected that it might be the fur Leafpool hid when she figured out Hollyleaf killed Ashfur. Sign of the Moon ::When Icecloud falls into one of the tunnels, it is noted by her brothers that this is the same tunnel that she ran into when it collapsed. Lionblaze wants to go down to see for himself if Hollyleaf's body is there or not. He also wants to protect her secret of killing Ashfur. Jayfeather later asks Lionblaze if he can show him the tunnel, as he wants to investigate for himself. Unable to find her body, they find a tuft of her fur. Her brothers assume she is alive, but consider other possibilities that could have led to an alternative death. The Forgotten Warrior ::This book confirms that Hollyleaf, indeed, is alive and well. She had been living life after her escape from ThunderClan and the collapsing roof of the tunnel as a loner. She is first spotted in the book helping Ivypool and Dovewing get out of the tunnels. At first they don't trust her, and in the dark they cannot see who she is and what she looks like. But Hollyleaf tells them who she is, much to their surprise, and goes on to explain that she is the cat that helped Ivypool and Blossomfall out of the tunnels previously. When they come out of the tunnels, Hollyleaf is going to go back in, but Lionblaze appears and escorts her back to the ThunderClan camp. ::Back in camp, her Clanmates are surprised and happy to see her alive, and bombard her with questions. Leafpool is overjoyed to see her daughter alive, although Hollyleaf flinches away from her when she bounds over. When Squirrelflight expresses her joy to see Hollyleaf alive, the black she-cat stammers awkwardly. ::The next morning, Hollyleaf goes into the forest with her brothers to talk. She thanks them for not revealing the truth about Ashfur's death. Jayfeather challenges her, angry that she allowed them to believe she was dead, and Hollyleaf explains that she thought that they and the Clan were better off without her. ::At this point she finds out that Dovewing is the third cat in the prophecy and seems impressed with the young cat's powers, while Jayfeather senses grief and envy from his sister, but not bitter jealousy that would indicate that Hollyleaf would be a threat to Dovewing. Jayfeather inwardly mourns the fact that Hollyleaf has no powers, knowing that she would have taken her place in the prophecy very seriously and may have made different choices in the past. He also wonders if Hollyleaf is the fourth cat in the prophecy. ::One day later, while Brambleclaw is assigning patrols, he puts Hollyleaf on a hunting patrol, which causes unrest in the Clan. Cats demand to know where Hollyleaf has been and what she has been doing. Some cats wonder if she has been conspiring with Sol, and Thornclaw makes the connection with the timing of Hollyleaf's disappearance and Ashfur's death. Hollyleaf reveals that she was present for and caused Ashfur's death, but as she prepares to admit that she killed Ashfur, Brambleclaw interrupts and says that he was there at the event, although Hollyleaf could not see him. Brambleclaw continues to explain that Ashfur leapt at Hollyleaf, but he slipped and fell into the stream, and Hollyleaf was only defending herself. Hollyleaf also reveals that she was the one that saved Molepaw and Cherrypaw from the foxes. ::After hearing her reasoning, the Clan accepts her back, shocked that Ashfur would try to kill four cats and assuring Hollyleaf that she did the right thing. Firestar explains to Hollyleaf that she should have trusted her Clanmates to treat her fairly, and excuses her from patrols for the day ::Hollyleaf teaches cats underground fighting, so they would be prepared for WindClan's attack. ::Hollyleaf is noted by Ivypool to have eyes like a hawk, because when ThunderClan gets in a border skirmish with ShadowClan, Redwillowconvinces Dawnpelt to leave them alone since Ivypool is on the patrol. Hollyleaf inquires about their relationship and she wonders how the black she-cat could possibly know about the Dark Forest, but in all actuality, Hollyleaf thinks the two cats are involved in a romantic relationship and she feels bitter towards it, not only because of the Warrior Code, but also because she is Half-Clan and if she were to ever have kits, she wouldn't want them to share that pain and torture. ::WindClan attacks, and as they walked through the tunnels, ThunderClan was prepared and defeated WindClan. Hollyleaf nearly kills Sol, and Sol said that many seasons ago, he met another Clan in the gorge far away (Skyclan) and they haven't accepted him to be one of their warriors. Hollyleaf lets him go, saying they have to let the warrior code rule their hearts, and there would be no honor in killing him, though she does warn him that if he ever does threaten the Clans again, she ''will kill him. The book ends as Hollyleaf and Dovewing are leaving the tunnels. ''The Last Hope ::Lionblaze believes she is the fourth cat in the the prophecy, yet she denies, saying there is nothing special about her. He tries to prove she is the fourth cat by testing her, for instance, how well she can climb and run. However, she still says that she isn't destined to be the fourth. He believes that her strong loyalty to the Warrior Code and her good hunting and fighting skills show she is the fourth, but she says any well trained warrior would be able to do those things as well. ::When Ivypool is attacked by Hawkfrost, Snowtuft and Thistleclaw, Hollyleaf jumps between Hawkfrost and Ivypool and drives off Hawkfrost. When Ivypool manages to fight off the other Dark Forest cats she notices that Hollyleaf's neck had been sliced open. Ivypool carries Hollyleaf home, along with the help of Tigerheart. When in camp, Hollyleaf tells a distraught Leafpool that she was glad she came back to ThunderClan, that Leafpool was a good mother, and that she was glad to get to know her. Ivypool then screeches that Jayfeather has to save Hollyleaf, and explains how Hollyleaf had saved her. Hollyleaf dies shortly after this from her fatal wound. Jayfeather then tells Leafpool that there was nothing he could have done to save Hollyleaf. ::Later in the battle, Breezepelt attacks Lionblaze, and angrily tells Lionblaze that he hates him and his littermates. Breezepelt glances triumphantly at Hollyleaf's body and says it's Lionblaze's turn to die as well. ::When the Ancient cats enter the camp, Fallen Leaves is seen mourning over Hollyleaf's body. When reassured by Broken Shadow, he replies that he promised Hollyleaf that he would see her again, and he gets back to fighting after Broken Shadow says to honor her death by helping. ::After the battle, Hollyleaf's spirit is seen rising from her body and following the others that perished during the battle, leaving with StarClan. In the Field Guide Series ''Cats of the Clans Edit :The narrator of this guide, Rock, says that Firestar has waited a long time for the birth of these kits. :Rock says that Hollyleaf is a thinker, politician, sensitive, cunning, and aware of all the consequences that might come from a single action. He says for her, the warrior code is the root and reward of every choice a clan cat has to make, and she would tread on the hardest paths to defend it. :Rock ends with a final piece of advice for Mosskit, Blossomkit and Adderkit; ::"Three young cats, with starlight in their eyes and the whisper of an ancient wind in their fur. Just remember this: power is neither good nor bad, but its user makes it so." ''Battles of the Clans'' Edit :Hollyleaf does not make an appearance, but she is mentioned by Heathertail to be one of three cats in the Clans that know about the underground tunnels besides WindClan; the other two being Lionblaze and Jayfeather. In the Short Stories and Plays ''Brightspirit's Mercy'' Edit :Hollyleaf appears alongside her siblings when Jaypaw is asked by Brightspirit, Shiningheart, and Braveheart to give their prey to the other Clans. At first, she is reluctant to help the rival Clans, but she becomes convinced by the StarClan cats and Jaypaw, because giving the others prey could stop a battle, and they would be in debt to ThunderClan. Lionblaze still scoffs at the idea, but eventually helps them catch prey because he wants to stick together with his littermates. Trivia *It was revealed in an Erin Hunter chat that Squirrelflight requested the -leaf suffix for Hollyleaf because she was thinking of Leafpool.4 *In the same chat, it was revealed Hollyleaf has never had powers, and that the third cat in the prophecy is Dovepaw.4 *Erin Hunter refuses to tell fans what happened to Hollyleaf leading to rumors and theories about it.4 *She has SkyClan blood, because her great-grandfather, Redtail, is Spottedleaf's brother.5 Family Members Mother: :Leafpool:6 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Father: :Crowfeather:7 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Brothers: :Jayfeather:8 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Lionblaze:8 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Half-Brother: :Breezepelt:9 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Grandfather: :Firestar:10 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Grandmothers: :Sandstorm:10 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Ashfoot:11 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great Grandfathers: :Redtail:12 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Jake:12 Status Unknown Great Grandmother: :Brindleface:12 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze:13Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Robinwing:14 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great Grandfather: :Adderfang:13 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandmother: :Wind:15 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Grandfather: :Gorsestar:15 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncles: :Eaglekit:16 Status Unknown :Two Unnamed Kits:17 Status Unknown Aunt: :Squirrelflight:10 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Great Aunt: :Princess:18 Living, Confirmed by Erin Hunter Half-Great Aunt: :Ferncloud:19 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Half-Great Uncles: :Ashfur:19 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Two Unnamed Kits:20 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Great Great Uncles: :Patchpelt:13 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Unidentified Kits:14 Status Unknown :Dustpelt:12 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Ravenpaw:12 Status Unknown Great Great Aunts: :Willowpelt:13 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf:13 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot:13 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Frostfur:14 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Cloudtail:21 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Nightkit:22 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:22 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:22 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Brambleclaw:23 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Tawnypelt:23 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Hawkfrost:24 Deceased, Verfied Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:24 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Tadpole:25 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Darkstripe:12 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sorreltail:26 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Darkstripe:12 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sootfur:26 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:26 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Graystripe:12 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Whitewing:10 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Flametail:27 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Tigerheart:27 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Dawnpelt:27 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Stormfur:28 Living (As of Eclipse) :Feathertail:28 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarlight:29 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Blossomfall:29 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Bumblestripe:29 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Dovepaw:30 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Ivypaw:30 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Molekit:31 Living (As of Fading Echoes) :Cherrykit:31 Living (As of Fading Echoes) Refrences #↑ Revealed in The Sight, page 88 #↑ Revealed in The Sight, page 251 #↑ Revealed in the allegiances of Sunrise #↑ 4.0 4.1 4.2 Revealed in the Sixth Erin Hunter chat #↑ Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 497 #↑ Revealed in Sunrise, page 246 #↑ Revealed in Sunrise, page 292 #↑ 8.0 8.1 Revealed in The Sight, page 5 #↑ Revealed in The Sight, page 118 #↑ 10.0 10.1 10.2 10.3 Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 #↑ Revealed in Starlight, page 131 #↑ 12.0 12.1 12.2 12.3 12.4 12.5 12.6 12.7 Revealed on Vicky's facebook page #↑ 13.0 13.1 13.2 13.3 13.4 13.5 Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 #↑ 14.0 14.1 14.2 Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 #↑ 15.0 15.1 Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 4 #↑ Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 32 #↑ Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 40 #↑ Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 111 #↑ 19.0 19.1 Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 #↑ Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 #↑ Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 219 #↑ 22.0 22.1 22.2 Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 #↑ 23.0 23.1 Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 #↑ 24.0 24.1 Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 #↑ Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 #↑ 26.0 26.1 26.2 Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 #↑ 27.0 27.1 27.2 Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 #↑ 28.0 28.1 Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 #↑ 29.0 29.1 29.2 Revealed in Eclipse, page 156 #↑ 30.0 30.1 Revealed in Sunrise, page 371 #↑ 31.0 31.1 Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299